mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Anarchist America (Map Game)
The year is 1870, the USA has fallen, only leaving 8 states for its second Republic, welcome to the world of Anarchist America. Due to Mexico putting more of a fight in the American-Mexican War (ending in 1853 in this TL) the Americans are weaker (Mexico is completely annexed). Seven years later the American Civil War broke out. However, the Americans weren't able to defeat the Conference States and in 1864 George B. McClellan was elected and he agreed peace in the Treaty of Dallas. America suffered recession the next 4 years with the Conference States suffering a little recession. In the 1868 election George B. McClellan was reelected. By then the Americans had enough and California declared independence. The next two years would become a revolution in America, all but 8 states broke away from the union and the 8 states created the 'Second Republic'. In the Conference States slaves began rebelling and Texas, Mexico (being under the Conference States in this ATL), United Southern States of America and the Republic of Florida declared independence. Now you must decide the future of America. Differences from the OTL *Russia sells Alaska to France due to America being weak. *American-Mexican War ends in 1853. *French Noth America is born. *The American Civil War ends in 1864. *Abraham Lincoln doesn't get shot at the theatre due to Lincoln scared of showing his face in public. *The Wild West is united by Kansas in the 'Western American Wars'. The war lasted from 1859-1866. Rules Players Rules 1. Be plausible, nobody conquers America in one turn. 2. One nation per person. 3. One turn is six months. We'll start in 1870 (when Germany won the Battle of Britain). 4. The new turn is turned on at 8pm British Summer time. 5. First come, first serve. 6. Respect the judgment of the mods. 7. If anyone has been inactive for 4 turns without alerting the mods, they are removed. They may rejoin when they are active again, but only if there's a spot. 8. Any country that has not been filled will be operated by the mods. 9. To sign up for a BOLD country, you must be approved by the mods. 10. Mod decision final. You may apply to reverse the mod decision. 11. The game will be archived every 20 turns (ten game years). 12. You can only edit the map if your the mapmaker or you've contacted a mod and the mod approved you. 13. When America is conquered, the game turns into a worldwide game. The game ends in 2015.5. Any issues with the game just contact AH28 (Awesome history 28). Mods Rules 1. To be a mod, just ask Awesome History 28. 2. Don't play God. 3. You can play but don't abuse your power in the game. 4. Be reasonable. 5. A mod may be kicked if the majority of the mods approve to be kicked. In an event of a tie AH28 descsion is final. Mods Head Mod, always start new turns: Awesome history 28 (talk) 18:20, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Co-Head Mod: Wild Algo mod: Wall of Shame If u want to ban somebody it will all take place on this page: Wall of Shame (Anarchist America) Game Map Mapmaker Mapmaker: Map When there's a map delete this sentence and place it here. When you publish a new map the mapmaker will always publish it on this page: Maps (Anarchist America) Issues Any issues you have with the map place here. Nations British Canada: (owns Michigan) Awesome history 28 (talk) 18:20, August 7, 2015 (UTC) French North America (owns Alaska): ''' Aaron 2 18:43, August 7, 2015 (UTC) '''Republic of California: (California, Nevada): Reserved for wild Conference States (West Virginia, Virginia, North Carolina, South Carolina, Georgia, Alabama, Tennessee, Kentucky, Ohio, Indiana): Dreamcaster1 (talk) 18:35, August 7, 2015 (UTC) USA (The rest): Texas: Mexico (includes New Mexico and Arizona): Washington Kingdom (Washington and Oregon): Greater Kanas (Kansas, Oklahoma, Missouri, Nebraska, Wyoming, Colorado, Iowa, Illinois) Montana Republic : Utah: Mississippi (Louisiana, Mississippi and Arkansas): Tao64 Dakota (Native American Country) (North Dakota and South Dakota): Minnesota (Minnesota and Wisconsin): Archives * 1870.0 The game will begin when they're more players, a map and an Algo mod.. Category:(Anarchist America)